The Amityville Horror
by Grave777
Summary: Based on the movie. [Heero x Duo]Heero and Duo find a house for them and their three friends Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei to move into, but even if it's the perfect house, as Duo says. Odd things begin to happen. Does it have anything to do with the murder th


**OI!  
This is chapter one of my newest fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: NO! I DO NOT_ own Gundam Wing, or The Amityville Horror movie. ANY of them...**

* * *

The sun was setting, taking it's lighted glow along with it. Only to play with the colors of the clouds around it before disappearing to the other side of the earth. It was always so beautiful, to see the sunset in front of you. Even when you were driving. If you didn't know what it was that you were about to see, it was like, somewhere to head towards. Somewhere safe, somewhere exciting...

"Are you sure...?" A voice broke between the silence of the two men. The monotone of the speaker seemed to echo throughout the old truck as they drove on. The two were looking for a house to live in with their three close friends and had apparently found a deal of a lifetime. Yet, it seemed so odd.

"Yes Heero, I'm sure. I don't think it'd be a scam." The other male, Duo, replied. His lovely, long, braided hair laid by his side as he pulled it over his shoulder. His companion Heero didn't seem to trust the fact that this was the best deal that they would ever come across, but that was probably just Heero being well, Heero.

It was soon that he saw the home that had to be it. Even with so many trees blocking their view they could see the enormous size of the home. "Heero! That's it!" He exclaimed practically jumping into the other males lap as he spread across the front seat and looked through the drivers window. It only took moments for him to be shoved off and away byHeero, but he didn't seem to take much mind to it.

"It's a scam." Heero muttered sounding sure as he turned into the drive way and drove up. There was no way that this. . . mansion, could ever be priced at such a small amount. Considering the size and value of the home anyway. . .

When they stepped out of the old, red truck. They stood staring in awe at the home. It was beautiful, it was huge. Quatre would even feel more homely at this place. Even if his homes were larger. Still, they couldn't be this beautiful.

Breaking the stares upon the home. A middle-aged woman stepped out of the home and walked up to them. Her hair tied back in a tight formal bun didn't even seem budge with the wind blowing upon her face. Stepping in front of them, her hands folded in front of her as she looked at them, her gray eyes dulled by the years locked upon them both as she spoke. "Let me give you a tour", and it was then that both the males finally noticed the cheerful smile upon her aged lips.

The woman's red business dress stood out with the two darkly dressed males. Duo, with his old black high top chucktaylors, tight black jeans, tight black button-up shirt, and old black dog collar just seemed to be part of the shadow that stood next to him, Heero. Who dressed differently, wore black combat boots, black Tripp pants, a slight, tight fitting blood red shirt, and a simple black baseball cap that was worn backwards as it made his spiky short hair spike just a bit more in the front, just seemed to mix along with stand out as he walked next to Duo.

The difference between Heero and Duo were many things, but today one would just notice the piercing upon the left corner of Heero's lip and ears, and also the two piercings on Duo's bottom lip. Both were opposites in personalities and such, and always would be.

Everything about the house was perfect to Duo, but Heero just was stuck on the price as they walked around the house. Listening to what the woman, whose name was Mrs. Evergreen, or Sharlet, talk on and on about the house. Duo did have to admit however, how odd it was that she didn't come down into the basement with them.

When everything was finished, with Duo and Heero talking in front of the front door. Trying to decide wither or not they would go with the house, the house just seemed ten times more perfect then it had when they first arrived. . . "Come one Hee-Chan. . . " Duo said, seeming to beg as he stared at Heero, "this isn't a scam! This house is perfect!"

"...Fine..." Heero muttered, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked at Mrs. Evergreen. "We'll take it..."

"Great!" Duo exclaimed with his wide, goofy grin as he pulled the other male in a hug and unsuspectly kissed his cheek. Heero, being in an awkward situation, just merely pushed Duo off.

"Ehem." Duo started as he walked to the front door and opened it up before walking outside and towards the door. Heero, who stayed inside for a few more moments settled everything before following his friend. "So what's wrong with the house ."Heero finally said as he again stood next to Duo. Duo, turned around and looked at Mrs. Evergreen. "Nothing, right?" he asked, one could tell he was hoping rather then knowing.

"Well..." Mrs. Evergreen started, hesitating, not a good sign...

"Well?" Duo asked, his expression dropping a bit.

"There...there was... a killing in this house. A murder."

"A murder!" Duo said, his eyes widening. Heero just stood there, staring at the woman.

"A family was murdered here, but, that was all in the past. The house is fine now."

Duo looked like he was having complete second thoughts about this house, but, Duo had loved it so much before... Seeing this, Heero spoke. "People kill people, not houses." This seemed to comfort Duo a bit. . .

"Right." Duo said, agreeing. They could live here with their friends anyway. They could make it work.

* * *


End file.
